


Lord of Mercy

by Nadirha



Category: Complainte des Landes Perdues
Genre: Canonical Rape/Non-con, Community: 31_jours, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, Mistaken Identity, One Shot, Twisted
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obla était plus malin qu'eux, et un jour, ils regretteraient tous le traitement qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Il se vengerait. Il frapperait ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux. Leur lignée. Leur héritière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom :** Complainte des Landes Perdues  
>  **Disclaimer :** basé sur la bande dessinée de Rosinski et Dufaux  
>  **Spoilers :** tome 2  
>  **Pairings :** Obla/Laetitia, Seamus/Laetitia  
>  **Rating :** R  
>  **Warning :** viol par usurpation d'identité  
>  **Longueur :** environ 1100 mots  
>  **Thème :** mot "moine" et contrainte "prénom", pour la communauté LJ 31_jours  
>  **Date :** écrit le 18/04/2008

A un temps où la magie parcourait encore les Landes, il existait une île où étaient formés en secret les guerriers du pardon. C'est là que fut envoyée la jeune Laetitia, héritière du sang des Sudenne, pour la soustraire à la vindicte de son demi-frère au sang bâtard.

Obla éprouva d'abord une sombre satisfaction à savoir l'héritière légitime en exil tandis que lui conservait le droit de vivre dans le château de leur père. Cette ironie ne pouvait toutefois compenser l'amertume de son existence, d'autant que le départ de Laetitia semblait avoir renforcé la haine et le mépris que les gens du château éprouvaient à son égard. Bien qu'également fils du suzerain de ces terres, il demeurait aux yeux de tous avant tout fils difforme d'une souillon de cuisine au sang maudit. Même s'il pouvait tenter de prétendre le contraire, il savait bien qu'on ne lui permettait de rester au château que parce que les bâtards de haute lignée devaient être tenus à l'œil afin d'éviter les problèmes de succession.

Mais Obla était plus malin qu'eux, et un jour, ils regretteraient tous le traitement qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Il se vengerait. Il frapperait ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux. Au final, ce serait bien lui qui se moquerait d'eux.

Lorsqu'avec la puberté vint l'éveil de son sang noir, il explora ses nouveaux pouvoirs et s'entraîna pour les accroître. Mais il comprit vite que pour pouvoir les exploiter pleinement, il lui faudrait acquérir des connaissances qu'il ne pourrait trouver qu'à l'extérieur du château. Il mit donc au point un plan pour échapper à la surveillance dont il était l'objet, et évidemment, il réussit. Non sans avoir pris la peine de laisser son bon souvenir aux gardes au passage.

Libre de parcourir le vaste monde, il amassa de nombreuses connaissances et devint en l'espace de quelques années à peine un mage comme il en existait peu d'autres. Mais il ne laissa sa quête de connaissance et de puissance lui faire oublier son but. Au contraire, il peaufinait son plan.

Il avait décidé d'œuvrer pour que lui et ses descendants occupent la place qui leur revenait de droit en temps que descendants des Sudenne. Et comme les gens étaient des ignares qui se mettraient en tête de se rebeller s'il prenait le pouvoir ouvertement, il lui faudrait procéder plus subtilement. Mêler le sang au sang, à l'insu de tous.

Quand il fut prêt, il se rendit donc sur l'île où avait été envoyée la jeune Laetitia. Pour un lieu sacré tenu secret, il y parvint avec une facilité déconcertante. Il en ressentit un orgueil bien justifié : lui, que tous avaient méprisé, détenait à présent un pouvoir qui les ferait trembler. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Et quand bien même cela arriverait, l'exécution de son projet assurerait que ses plans se poursuivraient malgré tout.

Fort de cette certitude, il passa les semaines suivantes à observer la jeune Laetitia. Sa haine se renforça au vu de l'existence idyllique qu'elle menait, en comparaison des obstacles qu'il avait dû affronter depuis son plus jeune âge. Son désir de mettre son plan à exécution se renforça au vu de la beauté insouciante qu'elle avait acquis en grandissant. Une telle pureté le dégoûtait. Elle ne demandait qu'à être souillée. Et la corruption était un domaine dans lequel Obla excellait.

Il s'aperçut rapidement que la folle enfant s'était entichée d'un moine destiné à devenir guerrier du pardon nommé Seamus. Elle devait trouver cet amour condamné à rester platonique extraordinairement romantique, entre elle que son statut vouait à épouser celui que son père désignerait comme prochain seigneur et lui que son statut vouait au célibat. Elle ignorait encore, la pauvre innocente, à quel point un tel amour faciliterait sa perte.

Obla choisit la nuit précédant le départ de Seamus pour sa première mission d'entraînement et usa de ses pouvoirs maléfiques pour prendre l'apparence du jeune moine. Il veilla également à garantir sa fertilité en invoquant d'autres esprits malins. Une fois prêt, il se glissa dans la chambre de Laetitia. La jeune fille dormait sur le ventre en étreignant son oreiller, dans une innocence que d'autres auraient jugé touchante. Obla n'en éprouva que davantage d'envie de la lui ôter. Il s'assit au bord du lit et écarta les draps recouvrant sa proie, puis il se mit à caresser la nuque de Laetitia, avant de descendre le long de son dos vers ses fesses puis ses cuisses. Là où Seamus aurait procédé tendrement, Obla procédait consciencieusement, mais l'effet était semblable. Laetitia finirait nécessairement par céder.

D'abord troublée dans son sommeil, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une main s'aventurer entre ses jambes. Bien évidemment, elle se conduisit en vierge effarouchée et chercha à le repousser, d'abord physiquement puis en lui rappelant pourquoi ils ne pouvaient consommer cet amour. Mais là où Seamus aurait sans doute écouté la raison, Obla s'acharna, œuvrant vers son but. Avec délicatesse, il continua à la caresser, passant les mains sur son dos, sur sa poitrine, jusquà la faire frissonner de désir. Dès lors, la folle enfant était perdue. Elle s'abandonna, et Obla put procéder à des caresses de plus en plus intimes, lui ôtant progressivement toute raison.

Sa tâche s'avérait plus plaisante que ce qu'il avait imaginé : explorer des yeux les courbes de ce corps féminin bien proportionné, sentir l'odeur fraîche de ses cheveux, toucher cette chair à la fois ferme et tendre et la goûter, entendre les gémissements incontrôlés que ses gestes extrayaient, tout cela constituait une expérience digne d'être reproduite. Mais ce qu'il appréciait par dessus tout, c'était le sentiment de contrôle qu'il gagnait en réduisant ainsi sa demi-sœur honnie à l'état de pantin consumé de désir incapable de seulement soupçonner la véritable identité celui qui lui procurait un tel plaisir.

Ce sentiment culmina lorsqu'il s'enfonça enfin en elle. Il ne se donna alors plus la peine de maintenir une illusion de douceur. Elle ne résista pas davantage. Il trouva cela grisant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprît ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter dans un souffle rauque : le prénom du moine. Dans une dernière poussée violente, il se répandit en elle.

Il se retira alors et la délaissa, comme il l'avait prévu. Mais il ne chercha pas à analyser pourquoi il ne profita pas autant qu'il l'avait imaginé de l'air d'incompréhension blessée que la jeune fille afficha lorsqu'il quitta sa chambre en ignorant sa supplique muette.

Il ne chercha pas non plus à analyser les raisons qui le poussèrent, six mois plus tard, à revenir sur l'île pour assister à la scène du retour de Seamus et se délecter de leur détresse. Qu'ils étaient donc pathétiques, Laetitia de se croire rejetée par l'homme qui l'avait mise enceinte et Seamus de se croire trompé. Pathétiques, oui. Et Obla trouvait cela jouissif.


End file.
